Colors of reality
by terriplase123
Summary: Giddy she is, yet her father denies. Repugnance he is, indeed she survives. Sesshomaru, noticed this witty girl. What a allusive life she holds. Should he invaded her with coy, or if so, find affection in them. Or will this bond illustate a mystery?
1. The first day of a new life!

A/N: Hi everyone this is my first EVER fanfic so sorry for any errors.  
Sooo...enjoy!

_**EVERYONE I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO SAY! THIS STORY NEEDS ALOT OF CHANGES AND I'M CHANGING AND WORKING ON IT ... I KNOW ON CHAPTER 4-6 THERE IS ALOT OF GRAMMER. I HAVE CAME BACK TO THIS STORY A YEAR NOW, AND I'M TRYING TO FIX THE MISTAKES AS FAST AS I CAN...PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND ENJOY THE STORY! I AM WORKING PIECE BY PIECE. I HAVE FIXED CHAPTER 2 AND 3 BUT I AM NOW DOING 1 AND 4 SO PLEASE TAG ALONG AND WAIT! I AM UPDATING AT THE MOMENT! :(**_

**_Disclamier_**: I have to tell you all something so sad...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

"Cryes"

'Thoughts'

"Words"

* * *

Rin hummed to herself as she put things that she would need tomorrow in her messenger bag._ ''The first day of school is tomorrow.'' _Rin thought nervously_ ''All I have to do is get through this year without any drama. I'll be like a ghost, walking out of the walls and away from here!'' _When she finished her cleaning, she realised that she hadn't made her father's dinner yet. She jumped up and gulped as she tiptoed down the stairs and prayed to God that her father hadn't noticed her mistake. Unfortunately for her, the man wasn't listening.

"What took you so long you ungrateful hore!" Her father cursed angrily at her from the bottom of the steps. Rin was used to him calling her those names but it still hurt.

"Where is my dinner? Do you know how long I've been waiting wench?" her father said staring down at her angrily and Rin rung her sweaty palms because she knew what was to come.

"Sorry I, I had to-" she started but was interrupted by a hard slap to her face. "I could care less of your lies you ungrateful shit. NOW GO COOK MY FOOD!" he yelled and then stormed back to his room.

"I have to cook father's meal." She said as she set the pot full of water to boil on the stove a silver lining in her dark cloud popped into her head. ''_Well at least I'll be away from him tomorrow.''_

Rin awoke the next morning to the irratating sound of her alarm clock. She hit the 'off' button and began to get ready. She went to her bathroom and cut on the shower and as she waited for the water to warm up, she went to her closet to find a suitable outfit. Rin was proud of the way she dressed she always wore the best styles that fit her tastes and it was like everything she touched was pure fashion gold. Well, there was also another reason she tried to look good, she tried to for the cute guys that might come and sweep her off her feet and save her from this hell hole. She picked out a light green shirt with funky yellow print that said 'Live Life Long!', a pair of bright yellow skinny-leg jeans, and a pair of light green flats, and placed then on the bathroom door and hopped into her shower. She hummed to herself as she washed up twice and then got out, she didn't want to take too long. She then brushed her teeth and got dressed in her outfit before heading over to her jewelry box on her dresser. She took out some yellow and green bracelets, a couple of necklelaces, and pair of green earrings. She put them on quickly and then got started on her hair. She brushed her hair up into a high pony-tail with an side bang and took a long look at herself in the mirror. She knew she was pretty on the outside, many people complimented her on her looks. But she doubted they would look at her the same way if they knew the battle scars she had on the inside.

She quietly made her way down stairs so she wouldn't wake her father and then headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. She pulled out a ceran wrapped breakfast of eggs, bacon, and waffles she had made the night before for her father and stuck it in the microwave. She set the timer for it to start cooking around the time her father got ready for work and began prepairing her own meal. She put two pieces of bread in the toaster and a minute later she had toast. After she put jelly on it she took a bite. She devored both pieces of toast and as soon as she finished a musical knock came from her front door. She scampered towards the door and squealed with excitment when she saw who it was through the peep hole. She quickly unlocked the door and hugged the people on her door step. "Oh! Hi Sango! Hi Kagome!" Rin smiled brightly as she let them go. They were her best friends in the whole world and she wouldn't be able to get up every day if she didn't have them to look forward to.

"Ready for school Rin?" Kagome asked and Rin nodded.

"Yea, you bet I am!" she said after she grabbed her book bag from behind the  
front door.

She then took the time to assess what her friends had on, a little fashion quirk she had developed over the years. Kagome had on a cute black shirt, multi some orange pants boot cut pants, pair of pink boots that came half way up hershin, and to top it off she had on clunky pink and orange bangles and her hair was down, she always looked best with her hair down. Sango was dressed more simply than her pink and orange friend. She had on a light blue see-throw shirt that had sleeves that stopped at her elbows, a yellow under shirt peeping from behind the light blue shirt, some dark wash jeans, and pair of very fly blue and yellow air force-ones.

"So...Kagome where's your lover Inuyasha?"Rin teased the brown eyed girl as they walked to school.

"Rin your one to talk!" Kagome scoffed. "You know you are so in love with Sesshoumaru!"  
Sango snickered as Kagome put on a funny high pitched voice to imatate Rin.  
"Miss. I-love-Sesshoumaru! I like love him cuz he's like THE popular-est guy in the like school." Kagome acted out what she was saying by twirling her hair through her fingers and chomping loudly on her gum. Rin just blushed, she did not act like that! Did she? She childishly stuck her tongue out at Kagome and made a funny face to which Kagome responded to by making a funny face of her own at Rin. "Oh shut up you two! You both need to stop boowooing, suck it up and ask them out! What's so wrong with a girl asking a guy out once in a while?" Sango repremened and the other two girls simulataniously raised their eyebrows at her. "Well well WELL! Look who's talking!" Kagome and Rin remarked at the same time. "Miss. Miroku-I-don't-like-him-like-that! Oh he's so perverted cuz he touchs my butt but I'm too much of a feminest to say I like it!" Kagome teased and Rin cracked up as Sango playfully glared at Kagome. "No I do not like it!" Sango defended "Oh yes you do!" Kagome said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh no I don't Miss Inuyasha." Sango teased. "My name isn't Miss Inuyasha!" Kagome puffed. Rin just smiled at her friends as they bickered playfully back and forth. Yes, this was the reason why she got up this morning.

The three girls conversed about non-consequential things until some caught Rin's eye. She did a double take and watched Kagome's mouth nearly dropped at the sexy scene before her. Rin knew that Kagome was mentally drooling at the sight of Inuyasha leaning nonchaluntly up aganist the wall and staring up at the sky. He had on a white tee-shirt with the names of different rappers autographs on it in different ink colors so it looked like a swirl of colors-this was his special autograph shirt- a pair of green skinny-legg jeans, and a pair of multi-colored Jays on his feet.

'Very nice.' Rin assessed, Inuyasha always had good style.  
_'HE IS SO HOT!_' Kagome thought and on the inside she was screaming but on the outside she kept her composure as best as she could.  
Rin pointed Inuyasha out to Sango and then they noticed Miroku and Sesshoumaru walking up towards Inuyasha. Miroku was more messily dressed than Inuyasha but he still looked good. He had an unbuttoned black shirt with blue whife beater under it, some dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and blue Nikes. Rin saved Sesshoumaru for last. He had on a similar outfit like his brother but the autographs on his shirt were in a consistant black ink. But the thing Rin noticed the most about him was his long white hair and how the sun hit it just right. Rin wanted to thread her fingers through the long locks. Rin blushed at her thoughts. Sango, Kagome and Rin noticed a group of preppy freshman going up to hit on the guys but the three girls glared at them and they scampered away, not wanting to get into it with upper classmen.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome said cheerfully as she ran up to him.

"Hey." Inuyasha said. "How was your summer "bae"." he said while smirking.

Kagome blushed, as Inuyasha noticed. "It was great Inuyasha." Kagome said.

As they talked Miroku ran up to Sango. "Hey boo you missed me" Miroku said as he touched her behide.

"Oww Miroku" she screamed. Sango then **slaped** him "Will you ever change."

"Sorry" Miroku said rubbing his sore cheek.

Rin walked slowly upto Sesshoumaru tring to keep her cool. "Hey Sesshoumaru" she said.

"Hey" he said as he glaced at the sight before him. He was surprised to see her again.

"I've missed you during the summer". Rin said confused at what she just said.

"Thanks I did to." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"So i'll catch you in lunch or something". he said as he entered the school.

Rin was still in blush mode even when he left. Come on Rin her friends shouted.

Rin ran to frist period with her friends Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. They all looked at there schedules."Rin we all have the same frist class together." Kagome said. Rin looked at her schedule again it read:

_Schedule for seniors of L.B. Wilson High School..._

_Name: Rin Tlo..._

_Math:1st bell  
Science:2nd bell  
English: 3rd bell  
Chours: 4th bell  
Lunch  
U.S. History: Bell 5_

_If have any concerns call..._

_"_Yeah we are in the same first period." Rin said excited.

"It's a lot of new kids here..." Sango said looking around at everyone in the halls.

"Yeah lots of damn freshmen" Ayame said smacking on of them on the head.

"Ayame" Kagome said.

"Yeah whatever" Ayame said rolling her eyes as they walked to the first bell.

All the popular people sat in the back while Rin and her friends sat in the middle of the classroom.

* * *

There was Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshoumaru whom were the popular hot guys in the whole school, girls adored them, but mostly Sesshoumaru.

There where the slut girls that wanted all the guys for** one **reason there were Kanna, Kikyou, Kagura, and Kaede but she was younger.

They all knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha. Rin liked Sesshomaru and Sango liked Miroku but they tried so hard to take the guys from them. "As if" Kagome would always say. They always dressed slutish and they didn't have much to do with there lives.

Kagura noticed Rin and Sesshomaru staring at each other which angered her so she leaned over to her friends desk and told Kanna and Kikyou something in there ears. Sango noticed this and then informed Kagome then Rin then Ayame found out that they had a secret and it wouldn't be pretty.

After a moment of whisper and chatter the vamps walked towards the guys.

''Oh, man what did the hellraisers plan?" Ayame asked.

Kaugra slaped her hands on Sesshomaru's desk. Rin gasped. "Sessybaby when will you come back to my house so we can finish what we started."she then looked at Rin, nearly smirking Kanna walked towards Miroku, Kikyou towards Inuyasha and Kaede towards Koga making Bankotsu feel lefted out. They then told them something similar to what Kaugra told Sesshomaru.

"You sluts need to find your own" Kagome shouted as she stood up making the boys feel important. Then she sat back down realizing what she said.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it Kago-hoe" Kikyou said throwing up a balled fist.

"Oh, no she didn't." Kagome said. Kagome was your average girl, but she wasn't going to stand it the way of her friend's lovers. Including hers.

"Look get your hands off kog-..."Ayame shouted.

"You all HAVE A **SET" **Mr. Kishito said...So they sat. "All right let's get started on who you are and about this math class..."

"So Rin..." Kagome said but Rin was looking around the room. She noticed Bankotsu staring at her. She looked away fast then she looked back...he was still was looking...smirking rather.

"Rin" Kagome said trying too get her attention."Are you even listining too me."

"Oh, sorry" Rin said as she looked back but he was talking too Koga.

* * *

Rin and her friends walked the halls too there next class. Bankotsu walked up to them, he was one of the hotest guys in the school.

"Hey" he began. "How was your first day ladies".

Rin looked at him puzzled like.

"Well let's start...you have seen us just 5 minutes ago the day hasn't even started you should know dou-nut head".

Instead of giving Rin ah look in disgust he gave her a** sexually** look.

He walked up to her she then became confused. Leaning in closer he whispered something in her right ear.

"Baby can I get dat pussy" she gasped at the sound of his sexy voice he then grabbed her closer then closer if possible.

She blushed...he knew she liked Sesshomaru and they where best-friends...but she couldn't help it he was one of the hotest guys in the school, but he had always liked Rin then he told her "I know where you live I'm coming over".

Rin jumped back from him. "Hey shut-up yo..." he pressed his index finger on her lips "shhh babylove". He then winked at her and left her speehless.

"Ok" Rin said akwardly."Did anyone know about this". All her friends Kagome, Sango, and Ayame started laughing at the fact that she now found out Bankotsu liked her. "Umm..swetty" Kagome said as she walked closer to Rin." That is older then life it self."

She was confused again."OK...Well first day there will be surprises"

"Who cares about him anyway..."Ayame said. "Its all about Sesshoumaru baby".

"Hahaha".

They walked to there next class.

* * *

The girls entered the lunch room they spoted the popular tables. "Well I guess we'll sit here" Sango said...So they decided to sit on the other side of cafeiteria...they got lunch and started to eat. As they eat and talked Rin thought to herself, _HAS BANKOTSU **LIKED **ME ALL ALONG! Nah...I HOPE SESSHOUMARU DIDN'T SEE US SO CLOSE AND I BET HE WA-_ her thoughts were stopped by Inuyasha coming to there table and siting next to Kagome.

"Hey boo". Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Hi, Inuaysha, were ya been all day"

"I just wanted to talk to you" he said as he moved closer to Kagome"...**alone**...so come with me ...".

"Ok Inuyasha" Kagome squealed."And this better be good." she said as they walked off.

"Oh my goddness". Rin signed.

She was about to go into thought mode intill Koga came to there table. Turning Rin's direction "Hey baby" giving her a sexually look as well.

_"Ok what's with these HORNY POPULAR BOYS"_ Rin thought as Koga began to touch her face_._

"Umm...what do YOU want." Rin said getting a bit annoyed.

**"YOU" **hesaid smirking and turned his head towards Ayame.

"So do you have a boy magnet?" Sango asked. "Or is just me?"

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know." Rin replied.

Rin then tried to go in thought mode again, but again a stupid boy comes again...Miroku came to the table and sat by Sango.

"Hey Sango" Miroku said sitting down reaching his hand down towards Sango ass.

**"You leacher"** Sango said angrily as she chased him around the lunch room.

Rin went back into thought mode... If she were to be interrupted again she would scream. _"OK..so Bankostu-..."_

"OHHHHH AWWWWWW! What do you wa-.." she stopped when she opened her eyes to see the hottest guy in school.

Sesshomaru with his hands in his pockets and staring her down. Rin's heart pounded nervously in her chest and she was afraid that Sesshomaru could hear it.  
"Oh hey Sesshomaru what do-" Rin started but he interrupted her by forcefully grabing her forearm tightly and dragging her away from where her friends had abandoned her.  
Rin's brown eyes grew wide at his sudden actions and fear set in. Was he going to be like her father and hurt her, but what about all these people! No these people couldn't care less about her. Rin wimpered slightly, he was holding too tightly and even though the wound had healed the memory of the pain remained.  
"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked when he heard the sad noise she made.  
"I, I I'm fine just hit my arm on a desk." Rin lied and laughed nervously as she rubbed her arm. "Just a little sore".  
"Hmmm. Sorry about that I should have known to carry you better." Sesshomaru said as he narrowed his eyes.  
He didn't know what but it felt like she was hiding something from him.  
"Its not your fault. But I'm okay." Rin said absently and memories of that night washed over her.

**_~~~~***Flashback***~~~~_**

"Dad! Oh please no! Please stop it!" Rin pleaded with tears streaming down her heart shaped face that was pushed into the carpet.  
Today her father had gotten laid off at his job due to cut backs and he was furious. Rin wished he was drunk, that way he would pass out but no he was sober. He was angry. He was going to take it out on her. He had her face down on the floor with his foot on her back and her right arm in the air.  
"You're going to pay Bicth." He hissed.  
He pulled her arm up and then twisted it in a position it was not meant to go, breaking it in several places. Rin screamed a blood chilling scream that resounded through out the house. Her tears blurred her vision and blood dripped down her arm. She tried to get away from him by pushing off with her feet towards the stairs but he sneered at her pathetic attempts.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He growled and kicked her in her ribs.  
Rin didn't even have the strength to scream any more it hurt so bad. The last thing she heard was the dialing of a phone and her father's worried voice.  
"H-hello? Please help! My daughter's fallen down the stairs!"  
Then everything went black.

**_~~~~***END OF Flashback***~~~~_**

"Sit with me." Sesshomaru said simply and Rin's face fell. She totally forgot about eating with him today!  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm already done eating" she said trying to avoid Bankotsu and Koga.  
"Walk with me." He said, suggesting an alternative that she could go with.  
They went outside to the school's court yard and it made her slightly uncomfortable when some fans of Sesshomaru sent her death glares. But it didn't faze her too much, she knew they wouldn't do anything as long as Sesshomaru was near. As they walked it was Rin that did most of the talking with Sesshomaru occasionally giving his input and most would find this strange but neither party did. Rin was in simple terms, a chatter box and even though her friends were the best they didn't always listen. Sure they heard her but there was a difference between hearing and listening. When you hear something you don't give much thought to what you heard. But when you listen and listen  
well the simplest phrase could completely change your perspective on things. Sesshomaru was a good listener. He understood Rin even when she talked about silly things like why were tiny candy bars called fun size when the big candy bars are way more fun and satisfying. When the bell rang for class to start again and she was just about to tell Sesshomaru bye when he leaned down and kissed her. It was a quick and simple frist kiss." Sesshomaru'' Rin said as she blush pink to red.  
"Bye." He said simply and then walked off. When he was out of ear shot she squealed and did a mini happy dance.  
Sesshomaru kissed her! Sure it was a quick and simple frist kiss but still! It was the frist kiss they shared. As she ran to her next class she couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face. She was never washing her lips again! As she turned a corner Rin collided hard with another  
person but caught herself before she hit the cold hard floor. She was about to yell at who ever had knocked into her when she saw the Kagome was the person she'd crash collisioned with. Kagome had a wild and excited look on her face and Rin could tell that she was about to burst.  
"Rin guess WHAT!" Kagome squealed and Rin shrugged.  
"I dunno, is the sky falling?" Rin asked and Kagome snorted.  
"Ha ha. Very funny Rin." Kagome said sarcastically.  
"ANYWAY! Inuyasha asked me out!"  
"WHAT?" Rin asked, she was shocked by this news. Inuyasha NEVER asked girls out, girls asked him.  
"Yep! I was surprised too!" Kagome smiled and they began to speed walk to their last class.  
"So is it official?" Rin inquired and Kagome nodded.  
As Kagome grabed her to go to there last period.  
"Yeppers!" Kagome smiled and Rin laughed at her friends antics, she was so happy that Kagome was happy.  
Now if Sesshomaru asked her out all would be right with the world!

Rin was walking home with Kagome and Sango, Inuyasha snuck up behind  
Kagome and tossled her hair. And instead of getting mad at him like she usually did, Kagome smiled at him.  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greeted.  
"Hi." Kagome responded and a slight blush stained her cheeks, at this Sango and Rin gave each other knowing glances.  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Where do you think I'm going stalker?" Kagome teased and Inuyasha's cheeks  
puffed out.  
"I am not a stalker!" he defended and Kagome laughed and patted his head.  
"Down boy. I know. Your just nosy." Kagome smiled and he calmed down.  
Rin was getting frustrated. Their pace had slowed down considerably and she needed to get home before her dad got home. She had a whole list of things to do and she would never get them done unless she left her friends behind. She started to jog a bit ahead and then Inuyasha called out to her.  
"Oi! Rin where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked and Rin stopped and  
looked back at him before throwing a worried glance over her shoulder towards her house.  
"Guys I just really need to get home!" Rin said but with a tinge of rudeness and desperation in her **voice.  
**The others let her leave but Inuyasha's mouth was pursed in a tight line.  
There must be something going on. Something big.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked and Inuyasha shook his head.  
"There's something wrong with Rin. Something she's not telling us." Inuyasha stated and the others stared pensively down the way Rin went wonder, what was so bad that she wouldn't confide in them.

"What's Wrong Rin". Inuyasha asked as he ran upto her.

"Ummm, nothing I just need to get home" Rin said as she panicked.

"No...Rin there's something wrong" Inuyasha could sence where her pain was.

"Someone has been hurting you Rin" he said worried. "I can see it in your eyes...please tell me I'm like a brother to you Rin".

**"FINE"** she shouted as she started to cry "ITS MY FATHER!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "Why haven't you told me this Rin".

"Inuyasha please don't say anything" Kagome said as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Your secert is safe with me". Inuyasha said "but you have to do something about this Rin"

"I know" Rin said as she wiped her last tear.

Miroku walked up on them. He heard everything."Wow...This is interesting"

"Hey shut-up Miroku." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his shirt into a ball. " Tell anyone and you'll pay"

"Hey...I wasn't planning too".

"You need to leave that lunatic... Rin". Inuyasha said.

"I know, but I need to get going or I'm going to be late." Rin said.

"Your not going to make it Rin" Inuyasha said. "Let my brother take you OK".

"Thank's guys your a real big help" Rin said.

"Im right here" Sesshoumaru said. "I'll take you home, but what's the rush?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing" Inuyasha said. "Just take her home in fast."

"Wow Inuyasha your so protective" Kagome said blushing.

"Fine little brother". Sesshoumaru said a bit annoyed.

Rin walked too his car." Bye guys and thank's so much Inuyasha"

She open the passenger-side door and hopped in. So did Sesshoumaru on the drivers side.

"Um...so where do you live Rin".

"Chystal Thashshi" she said a bit worried.

"Ohhh. I would like to come to your house sometime". He said smriking. "WOULD you like that Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Umm...sure I guess" she said tring to hide her blushing.

It was a silent ride home.

They pulled up at her house. She signed when she noticed that her father's car was home._ "I GUESS ILL HAVE TO GO THOUGHT HELL TONIGHT"_

"Are you going too get out or come home with me?" he said with ah smirk.

Rin blushed in glee. "Yeah...I wish" she said as she hopped out of the car but before she could Sesshomaru grabed her hand...pulling her back into the car as there lips crashed once again. She almost fainted from this. Sesshomaru broke the kiss.

"Wow...Sesshomaru...you keep impressing me" Rin said letting go of Sesshoumaru's hand." I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she shut the door. She ran to her front door and unlocked the lock with her key which her father surprisingly gave her. One time he made her stay outside for 4 hours but he desided too give her one so she would'nt run away again.

She opened the door as Sesshomaru drove off with a honk.

"Oh...man I wish he didn't do that" she said as she closed the front door quiety.

She heard footsteps coming closer. She closed her eyes and wished for better.

"So how was school?" her father asked.

_"This is werid why is he being nice" _she thought as she opened her eyes.

"Umm-..."

"Did I ask you to speak?'' he said as he walked closer to her.

She was about to speak but she knew her father's tricks.

He grabbed her by the neck as she dropped her bag down to the floor.

"Father Please" she said as she grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck did I just say" he said as he tightened his grip.

_"Oh know not again"..._

**_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter there will be more to come...ohh n dont cry for the next chapie ..._**

**_It was a lot of mess-ups but I tried to fix them so sorry but grammer will get better k well bye...o n if ya have a myspace then mines is t3rrihotti3 add me k well bye.._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1


	2. Death a'waits thee!

**A/N:** Ok...This is Chapter 2....I did a redo in Chapter 1 and this Chapter so go on and read This chapter is a bit harsh so beware of READING!!!! so see ya...!!!

Disclamier: Gosh...yes ashamed I don't own Inuyasha.**..**

**"worries"**

**"breathes"**

**"Faints"**

**and so on....**

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**

Her Father slammed her against the wall...tighten his grip around Rin's neck and pulled her up into the air. She then grabbed his arms ruffly tiring with all her strength but as strong as her father was she was fragile to his abilties.

"Lassie, lassie, lassie" her father said sending terror glares into her eyes. His grip tighten even more. He hated when she wasn't home at thee exact time he wanted her too be even if she was a minute late or even a second she would be punished.

"Father....ple-..." she stopped. Her mouth formed words but nothing came out. She looked down to see her father stabbing her in the stomach with a piece of glass. She didn't scream she couldn't. He tighten his grip even more...her lungs were on fire she couldn't breathe. _"What is he doing..is he tiring too kill me" _she thought as she struggled so hard to remove his large arms from around her neck as her feet and legs dangled against the cold wall. Blood dripped out of her mouth as he yanked the ruff piece of glass from her belly which concluced too bits of slasts of blood to fly across his shirt. She still couldn't breathe...her vision became blurry. She began to to shake..kicking her feet against the cold wall. Scraping her heels against the bare wall. No matter how hard she tried there was no escape from the devil's grip. She kicked, pulled, and pushed until..._"The pain will never-.." _she ended her thoughts from a blow knocking her unto the hard carpet with a **thump!!!...**

* * *

THEEND!!! Just kiddin but yeah I know it was short but I dont want to have to much pain....yesshhh...what's wrong with you people...Just playin....


	3. Is sex the solution or is it him?

**A/N:**In this chapter Rin starts to change because of her Father's abuse. Her anger is starting to take over her. What will it lead to...?

**Disclaimer: **This is not good to say but here it comes NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA no.. Or maybe I do.?

(Speaker): No, you DONT!

Disclaimer: Aw... Man ! :(

On with the story...read on...

* * *

**_Chapter 3: _**

Rin sat up in her bed, feeling fine, as if nothing had ever happened. She stood up to see if it was all a dream... "AW" she cried out, looking at her side, which had dried-up blood all over it. Her father pushed the door open. "Wench, get your lazy ass up and get ready for school" He said with a look of hatred in his eyes."And you missed three days. Hurry up!" _"What...grrr...I __wouldn't have if...well I just hope I can survive my father for a few months"._she thought as he walked into their small kitchen. Pain ragged in her thighs but, it was all to familiar. Her father had been abusing her since her mother died. When she was eight, her father told her, her mother was killed in a car crash, never did she forget that story. But, within her, she felt as if it were a lie. There weren't enough clues. But, she stuck with that until she could find out more, unfortunately she didn't! While recalling the old news she got up and took a long shower and got dress in a styled outfit. Her clothes came from her grandmother. There were times where her father burned them, but her grandmother would come over to see how she was doing, and he was running out of excuses. She put on a Charlson de Praye' dress that held colorful flowers, which tighten around her small frame. This was her favorite dress, and she wanted to show it off to Sesshoumaru. She thought everyday how she pulled it off, pretending and hiding her pain. But, was sex the right answer? Was it the pain-killer, or father-killer? Maybe? Or would it make it worst? After Mascara and gloss she put on her green sandals and walked into the kitchen for a bite of toast and a sip of apple juice, she grabbed her bag and walked to the front door to open it. And there she saw her two friends.

"Hey Rin, wow we were just about to knock on the door" Kagome said.

"Where yah' been at Rin?" Sango asked. "Did he..-"

"YES, now let's get going shall we." Rin said a bit worried and embarrassed.

"So, what happened?" Sango asked looking at her house as they walked towards the school.

"Well, he stabbed me that's all." she said looking down.

"THAT'S ALL!" Kagome screamed. "Are you crazy?"

"Where"? Sango asked.

"Onmyside" she rushed out . "But, guys don't worry, I'll be fine".

"Can we see?"

"Uh..-" she said zipping her dress down. Where there was a jagged purple spot and a white pad tring to cover it up. "It doesn't hurt as bad though."

"No ones gonna fall for this one." Sango said poking it.

"Well, I've been thinking?" Kagome said. "I'm moving into this apartment in the summer, your coming to live with me!"

"Kagome, I'm going to Yale. I'll be okay by then."

"No, you'll be dead by then" Sango said zipping the dress back up. "Look, how about you just stay at my grandma's with me and my little brother. You remember him, right?"

"You no my dad wouldn't let me."

"I could care less, and your dress is cute"

"Thanks"

"Your grandmother needs to come get you" Kagome said. "Sending clothes, she needs to send a plane ticket"

"I've asked, and she wants a reason why."

"So, tell her" they both said.

"Uh, no! He'll find me then kill me slowly"

"What do yah' think he's doing now?" Sango yelled.

"Uh..-" she sighed.

"Yeah, sigh" Sango said. "Because, you know we're right."

* * *

They arrived at school, seeing Inuyasha with Miroku running up to them. Then came Ayame. "Wait up!"

"Hey, are you okay Rin?'' Inuyasha asked.

"Did you get home on time?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, I..you see...-"

"Rin, did it happen again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep, sure did" Kagome said. "Leaving bruises!"

"What!" Miroku said.

"Um, Rin that's insane, we really need to help you" Ayame said.

"You know what?" Inuyasha said gritting his teeth. "I'll kill him"

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kagome demanded.

"No, we all should really do something about this" Miroku said.

"That's what I said." Sango said staring at Rin, who carried her cheeks in her palms.

"Everyone, thank you so much for being there for me!" Rin said as she pulled her head up." Soon I will get out of there, soon"

"How soon, huh? How soon. Before you no it, he'll probably try to rap you Rin." Inuyasha said. "A man don't have any business putting his hands on a women. With that his own daughter, and your just gonna sit there and let him. And you sit here and reject our help. Your a fool Rin, you really are! But, I'm going to be there whenever, wherever. And you tell me when the next time he does that! DO YOU HERE ME?

"Yes" she said giving him a hug.

"Wow, Inu" Ayame said.

"That's my man" Miroku said." Er or bro"

"The bell has rung and it's time to get to class." Inuyasha said as he began to walk.

"Inuyasha, that was good!" Kagome said holding on his arm.

"Well, it happens when I get angry."

"Uh..okay!" She said with cheeks of hot pink.

* * *

"Classify the Scientific method, and yes this is apart of your homework on the 1st week." Mrs. Raszshi, a science teacher, said. Rin began writing on her paper. _"I really don't understand any of this but, I have to get enough done, or I'll fail, and be stuck here with my dad for another year." _she thought as she wrote. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I couldn't come to your house last night." Bankotsu told the once confused child.

"Bankotsu, do you find me attractive?" she asked him.

"Babe doll, would I be flirting?''

"So you admit your flirtation?"

He moved closer to her left ear._"Babe, imma get you, and I love your temptation" _he whispered.

She pushed him away. "I'm not tempting you! Well, not on purpose."

"Oh, really"

"Um, yeah"

"Okay, we'll see about that" he said as he moved closer. He slowly pressed his smooth pink lips on her right cheek. "Now who's the temptation?"

"Uh..-" she grunted and turned around from a unseen blush. _"Who does this Bankotsu think he is?" _she thought. She then turn around to see him sitting next to Koga. Her father's punishments would send her to her death bed, she hatched an idea that would soon solve the problems. She looked back again. She knew they were the 'manhores' and had sex with almost every girl in school. She got up from her desk and started to walk towards them, they were surprised. But, with a pause, she turned around when she heard a similar ring.

"Come on guys third periods next" Ayame said pointing a finger outside the classroom door.

_"Well, that was something" _she thought as she grabbed her bag.

Kaugra had noticed Rin's behavior to the guys. _"Sesshoumaru has to know this, as if he would believe me"_ she thought to herself. _"I must think of a plan, One that will ruin her... for good." _

**_

* * *

_**

2 weeks later...

Rin and Sango listened to an overly joyed teacher, talk about y-intercepts until Sango finished a text. "Rin, guess what?"

"What?" Rin answered boldly.

"Me and Miroku."

"What, what about him and you?"

"..."

"What ,what?" Rin questioned.

"We go out, OFFICIALLY!"

"What, are you serious?" Rin said gaining the same excitement as hers.

"Yeah you know how I do, girlie" Sango said as she twirled her curly ends. They went on until the bell rang for lunch.

Kagome came running into the classroom "GUESS WHAT, you guys?"

"WHAT?" they asked.

"Inuyasha, kissed me." Kagome said jumping up and down.

"Awe, that's so cute Kagome, but your so Jr. High." Rin said playfully.

"Well your just a hater anyway." Kagome said turning from her.

"You know what we should do?" Rin said ignoring her.

"What?" Ayame asked, running up-to them.

"Well, we should start dating boys that are like...more experienced, more fun if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, sure.'' they said, awkwardly scratching there heads and looking around.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go eat" Sango said grabbing Rin's arm and running to the cafe, while the others trailed along.

They entered the cafe, of over-capacitation. They looked outside, eating outside wasn't a bad idea, there were windows everywhere and it seem to be more freshmen outside then any other but, it didn't matter. The smell of fruity flavors and salty fries drifted around the place.

"I think we should go outside today." Sango said.

"I'll see you guys at the lunch table I got to go to my locker." Rin said walking away. She walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor down two halls and there it was. She popped the lock and open the locker. She grabbed the little bit of money she had found on her father's floor, while cleaning up his room, which was about 3 quarters and 11 pennies. _"Oh, I hope I can buy a hotd.." _She thought, when she paused. She felt the force of two hands pulling her away from her locker, she dropped all the money she had in her hands. Every coin, click clacked when they fell. She was frightened. Was it her father, but it couldn't be? He wouldn't hold her that close. He whispered in her ear. _"Babe, I need you." _She recognized that voice, it was Bankotsu.

He turned her around and pushed her up against a phew closed lockers. "Bank-.." she stopped when he pressed his finger against lips. _"Shsss". _he said moving closer. He towered over her and leaned down to slowly pressing his smooth pink lips against hers. He then wrapped his arms around her back to pull her closer, her lowered his hands and squeezed her well- sized cheeks. Her pain was at ease. He slowly forced his tough through her small lips, he pulled her squeezed cheeks closer to his crotch, where she could feel his harded member. She moved her arms around his arched back. He squeezed one more time to moved his crotch closer...

"Uh" She moaned softly when he separated his lips from hers. Their pants, louder then the quietness of the halls, their foreheads locked.

"I'm tempting enough aren't I?" He said backing away from her.

"Um..-" She said a bit speechless.

"No, need to answer." He said as he looked at the coins on the floor. "Here." He said handing her twenty dollars.

"What's this for". She said confused.

"For lunch" he said. " You won't even be able to get a hot-dog with that". he said pointing to the forgotten coins.

"Wow, um, thanks!" She said as he walked away. _"Food, yes I haven't had a decent meal in a month." _She thought as she thanked God.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said as she closed her locker. "Oh, no I forgot about him, the guy I've been longing for since the fifth grade. The one who was going to save me from my father. Well, he can't find out about this, or i'll lose him.

* * *

**_3 weeks later..._**

Sesshoumaru walked to his next period. Seeing Rin out of the corner of his eye, began to walk to her. About four feet in his progress came girls from every corner rushing in at him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Screamed about four of them.

"Shessy!" Then two.

"Sex-god!" Then one.

Gasps escaped their lips from his surprised smirk.

"So, Sesshoumaru do you have anything to say for the school's yearbook"? One of them asked, overly excited, with a notepad in her hands.

"Um, love is significant" He said winking his right eye.

In that, one passed out onto another and the rest squealed.

"Um, um, okay" She said keeping her cool.

"Okay ladies, if you would excuse me"? He said walking through them all.

"Oh, he has perfect manners". Another said nearly drooling as he walked through.

He walked towards Rin, who seemed a bit nervous.

"Rin may I have a word with you?" He asked when he approched her.

She gasped at the sound of his deep voice. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" She asked turning around to face him.

"Rin I don't see you that often, why aren't you attending school"?

"Um?" She stuttered, remembering the reason for her absence, her father. "Lot's of reasons..."

"Like what"? He asked moving closer to her.

"Um...?"

"Um what?" He asked grabbing her arm roughly. Flashs...of... her father's**...HANDS****.**

"STOP" She shouted, snatching her arm away, while gaining a phew viewers attention. "I mean um..".

"Rin, are you okay?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes" she said building up the confidence to say what she pleased. _"I must come to a reason" she thought. _"Um, forget that, i'm fine, um do you wanna hang out today?" She asked looking up at him, with a half-smile. She felt brave at the fact of saying just that, to Sesshoumaru, being who he was.

"Well, that's up to you" Sesshoumaru said staring her down.

"Definitely" She said with a stunning point of view.

"Okay."

"Then it's settled!" She said with the biggest smile rounding her cheeks.

"How about you just come to mine, we could watch television."

In that her smile widened, if possible. "Wow, that's a great idea, after school?"

"After school." He said resisting the will to ask for a hug.

"Okay." She said soon as the bell rung. She began to walk away until someone or someones approached her.

"What do yah think yah doin', talkin' tah Sesshoumaru?" A girl asked with an unfamiliar voice. She appeared to be dark-skin. There were others. About three, an Indian, an Mexican, and a Caucasian, staring Rin down, they looked ill-tempered. Rin already had enough trouble at home she didn't need this. She thought of something meaningful to say.

"Don't tell me all of you are after him"? Rin asked pointing at each one.

"Excuse me, did we ask that?". The Mexican one asked.

"No, you didnt but-..."

"So, imma need for you answer the question, DOG". She said with force.

"Huh"? Rin said.

"Don't let us catch you with him, EVER". Said the preppy one.

"You know what"? Rin said looking them in the eyes. She paused as she thought what she was about to do.

"..."

"Huh" The caucasian one said.

Rin backed up and ran down the halls as fast as she could, followed by the four. She saw Sesshoumaru, whom were almost far gone, grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Rin?" He said looking at her, then he turn to see four others coming after. She quickly stood on her tip-toes and puckered her lips.

"Sesshoumaru"! the Mexican shouted. He didnt look, he only looked at Rin's smart attempt. Meeting her lips half way was a fix in the plan. So in that, he did.

"Awe". Caucasian.

"THAT SLUT" Mexican.

"Gurr..." Black.

Rin couldn't believe what was happening. Her eye lids an inch apart from each other. Sesshoumaru held tight around her frail body. His lips. Her lips. The passion, her whole body became fracturable, as much as it was. Rin couldn't take the fireworks, the joy, the dynamism. It was all to much, it was to consummate. Then, he separated his lips from hers.

They paused for a while, which added that their eyes connected.

"Sesshoumaru I'm..." In that her words came to their ends when he kissed her again! Adding the dropping of both their eye lids. _"This feeling itself was life changing, my body, my mind, my soul felt as though it was lifted. My pain? Blank. This felling was undescribable, beyond words, nameless. No worrys, no regrets, no lies, no... Nothing"! _Rin amazingly thought to herself. Then reality checked in as Sesshoumaru separated his lips from her own, again.

"Rin!" He said as he began to open his eyes.

"Huh" She said in a daze.

"Your the first!" He said staring into her pure hazel pupils.

"First wh'.."

"The first who dare kiss me" he said holding her body closer to his. He smiled."Rin...?"

"Yes"

"Um...nevermind, let's get to class we're already late." He said letting her go.

"Yeah, your right." She said looking at the girls walk away furiously.

"Sorry, about the girls."

"Oh, it's okay, I kinda got a kick out of it." She said turning back to him.

"What are you blushing about, anyway?" He asked, catching her.

"Um..nothing" she said tring to hind it.

* * *

**_Later at Rin's locker..._**

"Oh, where are they, where's my pens, man?" Rin asked herself in frustration, looking in and out of her locker. Between results of her missing case, someone bothered to tap her shoulder. She gasped and quickly turned around. It was Koga!

"Um, hey Koga" Rin said in awkward relief, while he stood there with stacks of paper in his hands. "Whatta want"?

"Oh, um, HERE." He said handing her one of the papers. "Come to Bankotsu's party, they only come around twice a'year".

She reached out to grab the paper. "Twice?"

"Yeah, the other party is at the end of the year." He said. "But um, maybe if you come, i'll give you a little surprise" he said toning his voice for her attention.

Rin thought this over, Sesshoumaru had ease her pain with kisses, and Bankotsu made-out with her. But, was that all she needed? Was that all she wanted? Could this be her next step, and in that her pain would seize to exist. Was it the right way to go? Fooling around with random men. But, she wasn't that girl, the school's trash. She was better then that, more then that, but her pain dowelled within her. She could no longer be Rin, her father took that away from her, with every scar...

"Koga" she said reaching out to rub his shoulder. "I'm not a biggie for surprises, but we'll see about that."

"Little Rin" he said taking three steps closer. "I'm a big man. And i've been watching you, but...um.. we'll keep in touch." He said biting his bottom lip and squeezing her left breast. Then he turned and walked away.

It didnt surprise her that he did that. What surprised her was the fact that she let him, toy with her emotions. And she liked it.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said approaching her.

''Ses-sho-uma-ru...um-m" She strutted awkwardly." What are you doing here."

"The bell has rung, and it is time to go." He said walking ahead of her. "And why were you just standing there?"

"Oh, um I was talking to Koga. Bankotsu is having a party." she said looking at the paper she had just gotten.

"Oh, yes, I'm going." he said as he waited for her to shut her locker door. "Are you?"

"Um, I might. But, um are you ready to go?"

"I believe that is the reason for my appearance."

"Yeah, alright". They walked down the stairs in awkward silence, pass other students, and outside toward the Honda. The chatter of other dowers around them seem to get louder as they walked to Sesshoumaru's car. Breaking the intensifying painful silence by a gasp from Rin. "Sesshoumaru!" she said quickly.

"Yes?" He answered.

"My goodness, your Honda is really nice". she said nodding her head as he open the door for her.

"Thank you" he said grinning. Then he walked over to his side.

"No, thank you" she said as she sat down and began to get comfortable.

Sitting in awkward silence only became intensifying pain again, until they arrived in his neighborhood. Rin's eyes widened at every house, making Sesshoumaru feel like a father, allowed him to speak.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"Oh, um yeah i'ts just so beautiful out here" she said with a widened smile.

"Well, look at that one" he said pointing to his house.

"Wow, who's house is that?" Sesshoumaru pulled in the drive-way. "What it's yours, that's so amazing."

"Rin, has anyone ever told you that you acted like a child when your overly-excited?" he said parking the car.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? And yes."

He chucked from her goofiness.

"And stop laughing at me!"

She couldn't believe how happy she felt with him, she didn't even notice her pain from the inside or out. Was he...the one...? This things ran across her mind until he opened the front door.

"As the old saying goes, treat my house like your own" he said as he walked to his kitchen. The house had two floors and looked old-fashion. But, with devices from the 22nd century.

"Sesshoumaru I don't think that's how it goes." Inuyasha said coming in from a door. "Hey sis, come and give me a hug".

"Hi, Inu" she said as she wrapped her arms around him." Where's Kagome?"

"Home, and why are you here?" He said looking at Sesshoumaru. "With him."

"Um..-?"

"On a date, little brother" Sesshoumaru said turning to walk upstairs." Are you coming Rin?"

"Oh, um, yes." She said walking behind him.

"A date?" He said in confusion. "I didn't know Rin was your type."

"Well, that's for me to know, and for you to care less of!" He said walking up the stairs.

"Now, Rin, people come in my room and they never want to come out."

"And why is that?" She asked as they approached the door.

"Well, see for yourself. Open the door!"

She turned then cold knob and slowly pushed the door open. His room was four-times bigger then hers. His room contained a 3-D flat screen, a dark blue laptop on a fancy table with a comfortable chair, a huge bed that covered 1/3 of the room, which held about thirteen pillows, his own bathroom, some fun carpet rugs, about three game systems, colorful wallpaper, and posters of Jesus and Art.

"Sesshoumaru!" She said looking around and touching things.

"But, you can stay as long as you want, unless Inuyasha's mom or our dad tells you to go. But, other then that..-"

"Sesshoumaru, I bet I'm not the only girl who's been in here, but that's your business." She said as she sat in the computer chair.

"If it's my business." He said putting a bag in his closet. "Then why did you ask?"

"Um..-"

"Don't answer!" He said unbuttoning his shirt. "Just get comfortable." He took his shirt off and throw it in his closet. Luckily for Rin there was another shirt under that one. But, would he take that off too? She looked to see, he was staring into her eyes from a distance. He took that one off slowly. His six-pack lined up with his muscles, detailed and tan. His long silver hair dangled and flowed down his back. He closed his closet door and walked over to her.

"Do you not want to sit on my bed?" He asked as he sat on it.

"OH, um, yes I do." She said walking over to him. She sat down beside him. She gazed upon his tussled body, he throw his hair behind him and turned his head to her.

"Rin?"

"Yes." She replied nearly drooling.

"Did you wear that dress for me?"

"WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?"

"Well, you couldn't have, I asked you to come over after the fact." He said as he began to rub her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Um, so what was that attempt about?" He said, staring into her eyes.

"Um, um." She said as her cheeks turned darker shades of red.

"Are you going to answer me correctly?"

"Yes, um, those girls were giving me trouble, is all."

"And that caused you to approach me with a kiss? Tell, me this. How did you know I wanted to kiss you back?"

"I didn't." She said as she began to think about it all.

"Hum, there aren't any girls here besides you."

"Yeah, I know that."

"I'm not sure whether or not you want to kiss me right now!"

Rin's heart pounded within her. She wanted to scream or fan herself at every word he said. _"My God, is he perfect." _She thought over and over again. "Well, I do!" She said frighteningly.

"Come here Rin." He said reaching out for her. She moved closer to him. He grabbed her frail cheek in his palm and lifted her head to his. He slowly brushed his moisturised lips against hers, she jumped.

"Rin?" He said separating his lips from hers. "Are you okay?"

"Uh?"

He smiled and slowly kissed her again, holding her cheek. He moved to one side, she moved to the other. This time the fireworks were over the top. She felt so vulnerable, so weak, so delicate. She didn't even notice that she was laying down. He moved his heavier frame over hers and between her thighs. She slowly open her mouth for him. _"His tough, it tastes like strawberries, uh, no pain, no shame." _She thought goofy. She felt a little bad at this, she really cared about Sesshouamru, so much that she may love him. She didn't want her pain turning to sex which lead to them never being together. This was only what she dreamt of, her and Sesshoumaru. Not with random guys. In that he moved slowly, and sped up a bit, causing Rin to moan. He stopped, and quickly got up.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" She asked as if she did something wrong.

"Yes, it's just that..-"

"It's what? What is it?"

"I can't really control myself." He said looking at his carpet.

"Sesshoumaru, it's okay." She said tring to comfort him.

"You know Rin I really care about you." He said drowning in her hazels.

"Sesshoumaru, I've felt this way for so long." She said with relief.

"Wow, that's something, I guess I tickled you to much in fifth grade huh?"

"Well, it lead to this."

"That's a laugh!" He said as he stood up. "Yeah, but, let's just watch that movie."

"That's what I've been waiting for, you know.!"

"Popcorn?" He said opening the door.

"Yes, please!"

"Chocolate, kettle, butter, caramel, sta...-"

"Sesshoumaru, all of those, let me just go with you." She said pushing him out the door.

* * *

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL OH AND THE STORY WILL GET BETTER BELIEVE IT!**_I have just redone this whole chapter just like the rest so...Uh it's been hard work but, I love this stuff so more to come ! ByE ! _**

* * *

Zenith19: well the title was so long the last word was Father.

ColdheartedVixen: Thanks for the advise!


End file.
